chillfandomcom-20200216-history
Chillverse 2.0
Chillverse 2.0 'is reboot of the original Chill continuity set in alternative universe where things, while they appear similar are quite the contrary. It stars a colorful cast of characters. Changes from Chillverse 1.0 ''Main Page: List of Changes from Chillverse 1.0 As with most reboots, Chillverse 2.0 changes numerous thing from Chillverse 1.0 whether it be for a more fun creating/viewing experience or to patch up old ideas with flaws. You can see all the changes in the link above. Characters See Also: List of Chillverse 2.0 Characters Chillverse 2.0 follows numerous characters rather than simply focusing on one and as such it has an abundance of characters, some more recurring than others. You can see the full list of them here. Roleplays #The Divine Children- The revelation of the legacy and legends of the Celestial Plane and Spirits as well as their journey to defeat the Demented Spirits with today's mobians to help them. #Mobian Heroes In Space- The discovery of the Wisp Planets and many other smaller planets have peaked intrest in many many investors and scientists alike, Selected mobians and some guests are in to help settle and create civilizations on them. This story is the adventure of these brave Mobians who wanted to see the vast new worlds out there. #Chill Heroes (tentative title)- After many months of being in space, collecting debris and creating 2 Robot Generals. Metal Apallo sends them out to Mobius as he is unable to advance any farther due to using his energy to build his generals. When they arrive they are given the task of to hunt down the Chaos Emeralds as well as any data they can obtain on powerful beings. (the plot is mostly based on Sonic Heroes) meanwhile the heroes have been hearing about attacks occurring across the globe, while some people are detecting something approaching the planet. The clock is ticking to stop the generals before Metal Apallo arrives on the planet and save the planet. Topics #Crossovers' #'Locations' ##'Locations 2: Questions' ##'Locations 3: CD Renaming' ##'CD Location Name Vote' #'Angel Island and it's Existence' #'Characters' #'Mobius, Earth or Other?' #'Height Discrepancy' #'The Sol Dimension' #'Permitted Crossovers' ##'Permitted Crossovers 2' ##'Permitted Crossovers 3' ##'Permitted Crossovers 4: What Do We Want?' #'Storybook Canoncity' #'Gems' ##'Gems 2: Sentience or Objects?' ##'Gems 3: Unit Name' ##'Gems 4: Master Gems' ##'Gems 5: Gem Forms' #'Amount of Emeralds/Zones' #'Aliens' ##'Aliens 2: Black Arms and Seedrians' #'Storybook Locations' #'Are Guardians Necessary?' ##'Guardian Sign-Ups' ##'Guardians Election' #'Genres' #Idea Entry #'Master Emerald vs. Grey Emerald' #'Little Planet's Inhabitants' #'Canon Use' #'Mobians: Mutants, Magic or Native?' #'Canoncity of Rings' ##'Purpose of Rings' ##'Rings: Currency and Energy' ##'Rings: Currency and Energy Vote' #'Apallo's Stash of Suggestions and Ideas' ##'SRB2 Locations' ##'SBtS and SAtS Locations' #'Planets' #'AotSH Emerald Names' ##'Emerald Names Vote' #'Ghosts' ##'Ghosts 2' ##'Ghosts 3: Vote vs. Fusion' ##'Ghosts 4: Idea Fusion' #'Adapting Canon Stories' ##'What Stories to Adapt?' ##'Adaption Vote' #'The Universe' #'The Babylon' ##'The Babylon 2: Aliens?' #'Forms' #'Other Dimensions' #'Tournaments' ##'tourNaMENTS into Dreams' ##'Health and Energy Vote' ##'Dream Tournament Entry Cap' #'Time Travel Talk' ##'Time Travel Vote' #'TP Running System' ##'Buddyfight Crossover' ##'Shin Megami Tensei Crossover' #'Fanets, Dimensions and Locations Suggestions' ##'Fanets, Dimensions and Locations Votes' #'SAmObius' #'Extreme Gear Variants' #'Little Planet State' #'Canon Request 1: Nocturnus and Knuckles' #'Majang Revamp' #'Technology Status' #'Human Canoncity' #'Canon Request 2: Acorn Origins' #'Ark X Egg Rock' #'Pokémobian Islands' #'Emerald Sharing and Mano y Mano Battles' #'Gizoids Canoncity & Purpose' #'Hareta Asa/Motherboarder: Canon or Retcon + Location Suggestions' #'Emerald Balancing' #'Light and Dark Gaia Canoncity' #'Riders Tournaments RP Exclusive?' #'Crossover Request: The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy' #'Crossover Request: Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-Chan' #'Are Arms Allowed?' #'The Grey Emerald's Fate' #'Canon Request: Mephiles, Solaris and Ifrint + Plot Pitch' #'Glitz Pit and Flipside/Flopside Request' #'Crossover Request: Banjo-Kazooie' #'Crossover Request: Kirby' #'Archie Items' #'Series Name' #'Rules' #'Origin of Chillverse 2.0: Suggestions' #'Reviving, Extra Lives, Death Suggestions''' #Origin of Chillverse 2.0: Vote vs. Fusion #Reviving, Extra Lives and Death Vote vs. Fusion #Origin of Chillverse 2.0: Vote #Military Factions and Divisions #Reviving, Extra Lives and Death Vote #Episode and Event Entry Miscellaneous Where Rose was sealed happens to be below Emerald Revenue So the group all go there Some of the students (including Crym) find out and get involved, helping in the defeat of Blacklust After Rose's defeat and Blacklust's change Apallo Jr. begins to develop a crush on Crym but also notices he's beginning to fade So Apallo gives him and his friends necklaces with Quantum Shards attached to protect them from fading/infuses Quantum Shards into Junior, Cloud and Heart so they don't fade. Shadi takes to the sky in order to use the Nexus to shut the hole Nova is ripping and instead rip a new one in her. James and Janine also follow as Boom tells James about Shadi's secret and James takes it upon his self to finish Shadi. Nova is able to disarm the Nexus from Shadi and James gets the Nexus and impales Shadi with the Nexus, with implodes close enough to send James, Janine and Shadi away but crystalize Nova, her ship and anything else on the ship. The reason being that it doesn't kill Shadi, James and Janine. James gets temporary control over the Nexus, seals the universe eating hole and creates a barrier. But not Nova and the outer interior of the ship. When they teleport, Shadi still takes stab damage however. *Old Forefront: When you're a young kid, you usually do stupid things that, while bored in math class, you tend to remember and regret. Such is the case with out very own Chillverse. Riddled with much regret and bad decisions and a now pretty much exclusion central plot we here have decided to start over, leaving this once beloved universe to start anew. It may be a bit hard but when you get to rebuild your characters in a different way or add the ideas you dreamed of implementing in Chillverse 1.0, it'll be worth it. Potential Names *World of Chaos *Chill World *Mobius Heroes *Mobian Legends *Mobius Tales *Chaos Tales *Tales *Tales of Chaos *Tales of Mobius *Chaos Tales